


零余者

by KabaKun



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crying, Dark, Forced Orgasm, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Touching, Physical Abuse, Poor Peter, Rough Sex, Torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabaKun/pseuds/KabaKun
Summary: 昆汀集结一群罪犯共同研发了一种药剂，能令吸入它的人陷入迷幻之中，任凭发明者的操控。但它对彼得的变异因子无效。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Kudos: 15





	零余者

**Author's Note:**

> *预警：双方非自愿的强暴，涉及暴力、强制高潮、详细的疼痛描写，（彼得的年龄没有明确的规定，这里为了安全起见还是打了未成年预警），第三者在场，非常暗黑，请务必确认能接受以上设定再继续往下看。  
> *是写给我苏@SugarSu 的战损车，感谢她看完后的不杀之恩！  
> *有些车会使人快乐，但这一辆不会……

这座城市从来没有他的容身之处。他有一个家，但亲人因他的冷漠而丧生；他在学校里总是格格不入，无论他怎样努力扮演一个普通人，麻烦始终会找上他，用拳头和脚印一遍又一遍地告诉他他是个怪胎；后来他成了蜘蛛侠，那些喝彩声无论如何也盖不过质疑和谩骂；他加入了复仇者，可总是被排除在任务以外，奈德笑说“他们雇你是当吉祥物”，随后又同情地看着他。  
作为彼得·帕克他异于常人，作为蜘蛛侠时，他却在英雄堆里显得平庸。  
当他以为这就是他要花一生去面对的境况时，某种前所未有的绝望却在一个普通的清晨令他穷途末路：  
罗杰斯队长瞄准他的要害丢掷盾牌；克林特的箭好几次擦破他的皮肤，他左脸上的伤疤仍火辣辣地痛；娜塔莎以极快的速度朝他出拳，他好不容易荡到半空中，斯塔克先生却不停地朝他发射子弹和等离子光束。  
他自嘲地笑了笑，想起内战时期这群英雄对他的包容和温柔，他怀念史蒂夫在他脸上留下的用冰袋就能治愈的瘀伤。  
他已经连续战斗了十三个小时，蜘蛛感应逐渐成了一种阻碍他战斗的噪音。危险从四面八方袭来，当他无法避开来自朋友的攻击时，唯有全数收下那些拳脚和子弹。彼得怀疑自己为什么还没有倒下，他眼皮沉重，左臂的骨折令每一次移动都像是煎熬，腿上的枪伤仍在淌血，他的身体像一架残破的机器，无法精准地回应来自大脑的命令。  
随后，不知是谁用电击枪击中了他，在他想要发射蛛网前已重重地跌落在地。有一秒钟他失去了视觉，等他回过神时，克林特的袖剑尖端已经刺入了他的胸膛。  
他咬紧牙关，迎接迟来的死亡。

可一切突然停了下来，因为这一切的罪魁祸首正隔着玻璃站在牢笼之外，像救世主般下达“停止”的命令。  
“事情从你不再反抗时开始就变得无聊了，拜托，彼得，托尼就是这样教你的吗？”  
男孩挣扎着站起来，蜘蛛感应终于不再叫嚣，他抬头看着男人，没有开口。  
昆汀集结一群罪犯共同研发了一种药剂，能令吸入它的人陷入迷幻之中，任凭发明者的操控。但它对彼得的变异因子无效。  
“噢，我刚刚想到一个新的游戏规则，一定会非常有趣。”  
“我也想到了一个很有趣的玩法，你为什么不下来和我打一场呢，胆小鬼先生？”  
“耍贫嘴不会令事情好转，小彼，”昆汀缓缓靠近玻璃，“我们为什么不用文明一点的方式解决问题呢？我会给你一个选择。”  
彼得无视他提出的条件，在黑暗中仔细端详四周的环境。  
“我不认为策划逃跑是一个好主意，勇敢点，孩子，来做个选择吧。”他嘴角的笑容似乎从未消失过，永远带着嘲讽和不屑，“托尼·斯塔克和复仇者，选一方留下来陪你吧。”  
“不！你不能……”  
“说——一个——名字，彼得，否则我让他们全部自杀。”  
男孩几乎将自己的右拳捏碎，他始终看着站在人群另一边的斯塔克先生，仿佛除他之外不存在别的选择。  
但最终他用尖锐的声音喊出了另一个名字：“复仇者！”  
“哇，你真是永远在给我惊喜，希望托尼血肉模糊的脸不会出现在你的噩梦中。”  
彼得看见瞄准托尼的等离子光束，他用尽全力跃到发射轨迹上，用单薄的身躯挡在男人的身前，巨大的冲击力随即击中了他的背脊，将他们砸倒在地，他合上双眼之前，只看见托尼空洞的眼。

自从成为蜘蛛侠之后，彼得很少有充足的睡眠，但有赖于增强的体质，他总能在伤痛和疲惫中坚持下来。  
只是这一次，就连他的自愈因子也显得无能为力。  
他睁开眼，看见诺大的牢笼里只剩下托尼和昆汀，披风怪人在斯塔克先生耳边说了些什么，随后缓缓朝他走来：  
“你知道吗，我最喜欢忠诚的孩子了，你做得很好，小彼，所以我决定帮你实现一个愿望。”  
他再次露出了诡异的笑容，彼得想要往那张脸上挥拳，但背部的剧痛令他失去了行动能力。他也许断了几条肋骨，有严重的内出血，好事是它们至少在缓慢地痊愈。  
昆汀蹲在他面前，用膝盖在他腿上的伤口处用力地钻，彼得发出痛苦的尖叫。  
“你不知道你的声音有多动听，但我想，你为你的导师尖叫的声音会更好听。”他凑到男孩的耳边，“尽情享受吧，婊子。”

他不该以这种方式得到托尼的吻。  
男人的嘴里仍有咖啡的味道，那是十几个小时前托尼在他身旁喝下的，他让男孩尝一口，但彼得坚持只喝果汁。现在那股苦涩几乎要令男孩反胃。  
他从未想过他的导师的胡茬扎在脸上会这么痛，混合着血的味道。直到男人放开他的唇，沿着他的脖子向下吻时，他才意识到自己在哭。  
托尼含住他裸露在撕裂的战衣外的乳首，舌尖传来的温热仿佛在抚慰他的伤口，男孩只能咬紧下唇来抑制泄露的呻吟。但他一想到接下来会发生的事便陷入了极大的恐慌之中。  
“斯塔克先生……求你了，你不会这样做的……”  
男人闻言停下了动作，就在彼得快要松一口气时，托尼却将手放在他残破的战衣上，粗暴地撕碎了仅剩的布料——他刚才的迟疑不过是在想应该怎样脱下那件衣服。  
彼得被恐惧激起了反抗，但这样做只是加剧了伤口的疼痛，而托尼仅用膝盖便轻易困住了他的双腿，用右手将他的脖子压在墙上。  
“快停下，求你……”彼得尖锐的声音显得急促而破碎，但男人只是俯下身继续亲吻他的唇，另一只手已经握住了男孩的下体。  
男孩的惊叫声被男人堵在嘴里，干燥而粗糙的手掌无法激起他的快感，反而令他感到刺痛。男人不再吻他，甚至不再用舌头抚慰他的任何部位，但彼得仍在多年来那些潮湿的梦的作用下获得了释放。  
“你真的很迷恋他不是吗？”长时间的沉默令男孩差点忘了昆汀的存在，他早已回到了牢笼之外，饶有兴致地俯视着他的猎物，“我开始好奇他能让你连续高潮几次了。继续，托尼。”  
布满茧的手再次覆上男孩的性器，就着他的精液开始撸动，还未从不应期中清醒过来的男孩只发出了几声虚弱的呻吟。他感到有人埋在他的脖颈，用几近暴戾的方式亲吻、舔舐他的耳垂和喉结。那个人身上有他渴望了许多年的气味，但此刻他宁愿自己没有增强的感官，这样他只需闭上眼就能欺骗自己，他敬慕的导师没有强迫他达到高潮。  
他的身体没有像他的思绪一般凌乱但克制，只知道追寻陌生的快感，在那只手熟练的引逗下绷紧、汇聚，最终喷涌出他无法预料的结果。  
彼得猛烈地喘息着，瘫软地斜在墙上，身体仍因高潮而颤抖。这次男人的手甚至没有离开他的身体，只是继续机械地套弄男孩已经疲软的性器。  
“停……停下……斯塔克先生，好痛……”彼得压低声音在男人的耳边哀求，但他的导师完全没有理会。  
过度刺激和疼痛一度让他以为自己不会再勃起了，但他发现自己再次在男人的手里挺立，性器红肿的顶端仍在渗出前液。男人已经不再钳住他的喉咙和双腿，因为他已经没有任何可以反抗的气力了。  
“你真是个怪物，有趣的怪物。来赌赌看你今晚能高潮多少次吧？十五次？也许二十次。我对你的期望很高，别让我失望，彼得。”

男孩在第六次高潮时几乎失去了意识，直到有什么抵在他的后穴，惊恐再次燃烧了他麻木的神经。他疯狂地向后退去，甚至感觉不到断裂的脊背抵在墙上带来的剧痛。  
他必须逃离。  
“不要，先生！求你了，你不想这样做，求你了我是彼得……斯塔克先……啊——”  
男人的指节缓慢地陷入他的体内，他不知道他用了几根手指。挣扎中他挥拳击中了托尼的左脸，殷红的血从男人的嘴角缓缓滑落，对于男孩来说那比他冷漠的眼神还要刺眼，他终于忍不住啜泣起来。  
昆汀的笑声在空旷的房间内回荡：“歇斯底里的猎物和凶猛的猎人，终于开始有点看头了。”  
男孩也许是被那句话刺痛，终于停止了挣扎，无力地倒在男人的肩膀上。他闭上眼，试图忽略后穴被粗暴地撑开的疼痛，他的手紧紧攥住男人的衣摆，喉咙里发出痛苦的呻吟。当男人的手指抵在某个点时，比之前任何一次都要强烈的快感猛击他的神经，他咬破了自己的唇，仰着脖子发不出任何声音，许久，他才发现自己又射了一次。  
快感消退后的剧痛很快将男孩拖进了虚幻的极乐：他想起斯塔克先生在沙发上回头看他的情景，想起他总是和自己间隔着恰到好处的五公分距离，想起他曾握着他的手、指导他操作仪器，但绝不多停留一秒，想起他替他处理伤口时的动作柔软且纯洁……  
他不能停止对那些细节的回忆，因为他必须以此来证明，他的斯塔克先生和这个正在强奸他的人没有任何关系。  
他的过去、他的憧憬、他脚下的土地正以最残酷的方式崩坏，他无力挽救，更无法承认亲手毁掉那些美好的就是给了他梦想的人。  
彼得确信，一旦停下回忆，他就会马上就死去。

这个人不是斯塔克先生。

“八。”  
昆汀冷冷地计算着，男孩听不清他接下来说了什么，甚至不知道那些手指已经离开了他的身体，当男人炽热的坚挺撑开他的后穴、贯穿他的身体时，他连呻吟都发不出。  
他的指甲深深嵌入男人的背，但仍无法缓解下身撕裂般的痛苦，他不敢低头去看，因为他能感觉到除了自己的精液以外，还有另一股滚烫的液体向外渗出。  
“停下……我不能……”他来不及说出完整的句子，已经被唾液和泪水呛得猛烈地咳嗽。  
男人像是厌倦了不断地推开他挣扎的手脚，于是钳住他瘦软的腰，将他的背翻转过来，就着这个姿势狠狠地顶入男孩逼仄的甬道内。男孩的忍耐终于在震惊和痛苦中彻底崩溃，他用沙哑的声音尖叫着，失控地向前爬去，试图挣脱男人的钳制，但这只是加剧了下身的剧痛。  
当男人粗长的性器击中他的前列腺时，疼痛和快感同时像电流般痛击他的神经，他在作出反应前陷入了温柔的黑暗。

彼得曾经历过许多可怖的黑暗，但总有一束光会给予他温暖：在他受同龄人欺凌的时候，有本叔的安慰和鼓励；在后来拮据的日子里，梅总是给予他最热烈的怀抱；再后来，他被压在坍塌的楼层下、在外星球被一座不知名的行星砸中、在陌生的国度被一辆飞驰的火车碾过，但最后都会有斯塔克先生拥他入怀。  
那个男人像是一个无解的光源，永远在他身边替他驱散黑暗和冰冷。  
然后他看见男人黯淡的眼神，看见他的手沿着他的后颈向下推移，掌心异样的热度几乎令他作呕。他想问为什么，但最后只是张了张嘴。他挣开男人的手，却被什么绊倒在地——那是斯塔克先生的手。他的膝盖在流血、到处都在流血，但是一点也不痛，他无法动弹，直至下体传来炙热的疼痛。

他睁开眼，发现自己已经被翻过来面对着男人。对方的性器根本没有离开过他的身体，他分不清身下传来的淫秽水声是对方的精液还是自己的血。他的四肢无力地张开，背脊的疼痛已经麻木，每一次的冲撞都令他向后退去，但男人总会将他粗暴地拉回怀中。他像任人摆布的肮脏娃娃，睁着无神的眼看着侵害者对他犯下的恶行。  
彼得感到自己满身是血和黏稠的液体，疲软的性器在两人的身体之间可怜地耷拉着，他对自己感到恶心。  
“加油啊，蜘蛛男孩，现在连最低标准都还没达到呢。你知道你晕过去的时候只射了三次吗？”  
“你为什么……要做这些……”男孩无力地半睁着眼，目光落在昆汀身上。  
“彼得，做梦是好事，它能帮助我们挖掘自己想要的东西，甚至是你不知道的那些淫秽愿望。你是一个完美的梦想家。但我更喜欢看见猎物在梦境里挣扎的样子，看它们梦醒时的不知所措和绝望。你做得太好了，彼得，真是我伟大的创造。”  
“只有可悲的人……才会站在外围看着别人的梦。另外……你永远不会是造物者，只是个站在幕后的小丑罢了。”  
“你总是学不会闭嘴对吗？”昆汀怒吼着。  
男孩被身下逐渐加快的抽插顶得喘不过气，麻痹的性器颤巍巍地立了起来，快感缓慢而单薄地凝聚，沿着他断裂的脊背一路向下，他低吼着再次到达顶峰，但被过度使用的身体再也射不出任何液体，只有被重复撕裂的伤口流淌着恐怖的热流。  
“十三，但你已经没有可以射的东西了不是吗？”昆汀遗憾的声音里很快又充满了兴趣，“嘿！孩子，你想不想看看你的导师知道他肏了自己最心爱的学徒会是什么表情？”  
几乎再次晕厥的男孩突然瞪着眼，不可置信地看着仍在他体内抽插的男人。  
他的眼仍是灰蒙蒙的，但彼得能想象斯塔克先生看见他时的眼神。他宁愿那里只有厌恶和震惊，也不想看见他的导师因为他而感到内疚自责。  
“不！求你了求你了，贝克先生……我会做任何事，求你……不要让他知道……”  
“婊子还会怕面对他的雇主吗？这可真稀奇。”  
彼得嘶吼着，甚至第一次对昆汀发出了哀求，但昆汀只是在操控屏幕上轻敲指尖，控制托尼的手环替他注入血清。  
彼得绝望地闭上眼，希望自己就此死去。

托尼睁开眼——他一直都睁开双眼，只是此刻才看清了眼前的一切。  
他的男孩被他压在身下，满身是血，眼泪和汗水将他脸上的血迹晕染出鬼魅般的红；他紧紧咬住已经破裂的下唇，眼泪仍不停地从他紧闭的眼滑落。  
他的男孩全身赤裸，苍白的皮肤上布满了骇人的伤疤，上面还沾着一种乳白色的液体，他努力不去想那是什么。  
但当他的视线继续往下，心脏差点在这一刻停跳。  
他坚硬的性器深埋在彼得体内，而男孩甚至没有勃起。当他匆忙退出男孩的身体时听见他痛苦的呻吟，他狰狞的性器上沾满了男孩的血。  
“彼得……”他的声音里全是恐惧，颤抖着像一筐破碎的玻璃。  
托尼的手还未碰到男孩的肩膀，已经被对方轻轻地拍开，但彼得明显已经用上了全部的力气。  
他的男孩曾经强壮、敏捷，可现在却像被丢弃的玩偶，歇斯底里地捍卫自己最后的一点尊严；他的男孩总是无忧无虑地笑着，但现在他的脸上只有可怖的伤痕和冰冷的眼泪，他怀疑他哭了多久。  
“彼得，我……”  
“离我远点！”男孩的声音是撕裂的，明显是经历了长时间的嘶吼。他蜷缩成一团，用颤抖的手臂将自己环抱起来。  
托尼想要给他一个拥抱，将男孩赤裸的痛苦掩在自己的羽翼之下，但造成这一切的不是任何人，而是他自己。他张开嘴，却只尝到自己苦涩的泪，像个博取同情的哑巴，除了愧疚的表情以外什么也做不出来。  
彼得不停地发抖，眼泪争先恐后地从他半阖着的眼睛涌出，沿着侧脸滑落，在水泥地上绽开无数朵灰色的花，只有托尼看见了它们的深红色；他的眼睛失去了焦距，好像他在拼命逼迫自己逃离这肮脏的空间。  
托尼想亲吻他的额头，告诉男孩一切都会好起来，可就连他自己也不相信。

“选择时间：要么对着你的导师说你是他的妓女，要么我现在就杀了他。”  
托尼朝着说话人发出怒吼，男孩似乎被突如其来的高分贝声音所震慑，指甲深深地扎进自己的手臂里。  
他迅速蹲下身，柔声道：“对不起，小彼，我没有想要吓到你，让我……让我抱着你好吗？”  
男孩抬起头看了他一眼，那双眼睛里没有爱慕和喜悦，只有面对侵害者的恐惧，但最令托尼痛苦的是男孩用破碎的声音对他说的话：“我很想，但我不能……对不起，斯塔克先生。”  
他强奸了他的学徒，却要他向自己道歉。  
“你被教得很好，真是一条听话的狗。”  
“我会杀了你……昆汀贝克，我一定会……”  
“我不是在跟你说话！彼得，别浪费时间了，我数到三就开枪。”  
红点瞄准了托尼的心脏，数秒之内他的脑海中闪过了无数个想法：Mark 50有足够快的唤醒速度能替他挡住子弹，并且有机会在昆汀反应过来之前进行反击，他必须为了彼得最后一搏；如果他没能赶上，他会让战甲带彼得离开这里；假如他真的死在这里，也是罪有应得。  
这时，一直将脸埋在臂弯里的男孩突然用湿润的眼睛看着他，抿着红肿的唇对他微笑，那双眼里除了绝望以外还闪耀着一如既往的坚定。  
托尼的双腿在颤抖。

三。  
“彼得，你不用这样做……”  
二。  
“小彼，看着我，求你了！”  
一。  
“我是托尼斯塔克的男妓，我是他的男妓！求你放过他，求你了！我会做任何事，求你不要伤害斯塔克先生……求你……”  
男孩的声音逐渐微弱，最后变成了只有他一个人能听见的呓语，他不再流泪了，但虚弱的身体仍不住地颤抖；潮湿的发贴在他的侧脸，几乎要和凝固的血融为一体。  
托尼伸出手，终于触碰到男孩冰冷的皮肤，但这次男孩没有作出任何反应。

“乖孩子。”昆汀发出恐怖的笑声，一阵沉默过后，他冷冷地道：“刚刚我们数到哪儿了？十二？中场休息结束了，我的男孩。”

托尼失去意识前，看见彼得瘫倒在墙角，眼睛里连恐惧也没有剩下，只是呆滞地望进虚无。男孩嘴角晕染的血迹像一朵盛开的曼珠沙华。  
他没有抛下彼得，因为在托尼发现他以前，他的男孩已经不在了。

（End）


End file.
